Duo and the Mutated Heero
by Meatbuns
Summary: it's not long but the title tells you everything


**~The Warning~**   
Caution...this fanfic makes fun of Heero in every possible way... any way you can think of that's even remotly funny to people who like him. It may cause your spleen to hurt, even so your intestines might expload with the uncontrolable laughter. So be warned my friends, or have the guts of cow...that's four guts. Or have the lives of a cat that's nine, unless you're Canadian, and that's eternity in a cold climate living in an igloo. Oh yeah and Wufei has somehow disapeared off the face of the planet...in fact no one has seen him in the universe at all....No one can even remember what he looks like.....no matter how difficult it is to forget what a rat with rabees looks like. He is being replaced by Pheobe....my character who is much prettier, smarter and nicer....oh and she likes Trowa.....we must all love the Trowa :D

**~Duo and the Mutated Heero~**   
Awaiting in the lab, Duo decides to grab Heero's favorite chocolate bar, Oh, Henry! He hears the doctor walk out slowly, bowing his head.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell, but your partner may be a bit different than you thought he might be. You see, he took the transplant a little different than we thought, different than our experts said," The Doctor explained breifly.  
"What's wrong with him, doc?" Duo asked, ripping open his Three Muskateers bar.  
"Well, you'd better come and see," The Doctor said, showing Duo into the medical room.  
There was Heero, hanging from the light fixtures.  
"Oh, he always did that!" Duo said, "I don't see anything wrong with him."  
"You'd better take a closer look, Mr. Maxwell," The Doctor said.  
Duo walked up to the monstrousity and Heero started jumping around waving his arms.  
"He thinks you're invading his territory," The Doctor said.  
"I'd better get Relena in here. She'll fix things," Duo said, leaving. "Sir, I wouldn't get the lady involved so soon. At least let some of the medication wear off," The Doctor said, trying to stop him.  
But Duo insisted that Relena come see this, afterall, it's not everyday you see Heero scratch his arm pits and growl like an animal. Relena stormed in and Heero caught a glimps of her. Sooner than the Doctor predicted, Heero grabbed Relena by the waste and started climbing out the window.  
"Wait, Heero! I bought you a Oh, Henry!" Duo yelled.  
Heero ran in hurriedly and grabbed Duo, soon enough Duo was under Heero's arm pit as well. Heero carried the two to the roof and took the candy bar from Duo. He started to peel the wrapper off like a banana. After he was done he threw the wrapper behind him. Then he started jumping again.  
"What's wrong with you Heero?" Duo asked, almost laughing.  
Oo oo ah ah is all Duo got out of him.  
"This isn't funny anymore, Heero," Duo said.  
After Duo said that Heero trampled him and swung out onto the telephone poles.  
"Hello, Duo!" Quatre called from the ground, "Why is Heero swinging on the telephone poles? Doesn't he know he'll get hurt? Or is this another attempt of suicide?"  
"No, he's a monkey!" Duo yelled.  
"I know he's looney, but why is he swinging on the telephone poles?" Quatre called.  
Duo started doing his impression of a monkey.  
"Great, now their both nuts," Quatre mummbled to Trowa.  
"I thought I was great at acrobats, look at Heero go," Trowa said, nodding.  
"I know, it's like his nickname used to be monkey or something," Quatre said laughing.  
"Heero, you can come down now," Trowa ordered.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Heero screamed.  
Heero jumped down angry in front of Quatre. He smiled at Quatre and started dancing. Then he grabbed pieces of the ground and threw them up into the air. Then he showed Quatre his teeth again.  
"It appears to be some kind of ritual," Quatre said.  
Heero still stood face to face with Quatre showing his teeth.  
"That's right, their white teeth, Heero," Quatre said, "You can stop that now."  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Heero screamed at Trowa.  
Trowa jumped back, a bit alarmed. Heero looked closely to Quatre and licked his cheek. He pushed Trowa over and abducted Quatre to the highest building.  
"You've got to be kidding," Pheobe said from behind Trowa, "He's going to carry Quatre up that?"  
Trowa turned around to see Pheobe looking up at Quatre.  
"I'm going up, are you coming?" Trowa looked up and said.  
When Trowa looked behind him, Pheobe was gone. Trowa ran into the building and got into the elevator. He reached the top floor where Pheobe handed Trowa, Quatre.  
"Take care of him," Pheobe said giving Trowa, "The Look" of I'm probably not going to forgive you for this.  
"I will," Trowa said giving Pheobe "The Look" of if you don't stop looking at me like that I'll end this like I always end our arguements.  
Heero was jumping and swinging all over the place so Pheobe electrocuted him.   
********Back at the Hospital*********** Heero woke up in the Hospital, to see Duo, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, and Pheobe looking down at him.  
"Am I ok, now?" Heero asked.  
"Fine," Duo laughed looking at Pheobe.  
Then everyone laughed....  
THE END  



End file.
